The invention relates to an arrangement for connecting a drawer frame formed by a metal hollow chamber profile to the facing lateral edge of the associated plate-shaped drawer bottom, in which at least in part-regions of its lower end region opposite the end face of the edge of the drawer bottom the drawer frame has in each case a strip-shaped vertical contact web for the lateral end face of the drawer bottom, and a supporting leg which engages under the drawer base in the proper connection position is bent away from the lower end of the contact web and has integrally projecting from it fixing claws which are pointed or sharpened at their free ends, project over the support surface of the supporting leg and can be pressed into the material of a drawer bottom which is to be fixed.
In recent times, at least in the case of pieces of high-quality furniture, metal hollow chamber profiles which are cut to length for example from metal extruded profiles have been used for drawer frames or side walls. Instead of the extruded profiles which necessitate high investment costs and are therefore expensive to produce, hollow profiles produced from at least two part-profiles bent out of sheet metal have also been used recently as hollow sections for side wall frames (DE 39 34 419 C2). Hollow chamber profiles have, on their underside below the closed profile cavity, a receiving space to receive the running rail of pull-out guides. In order to receive the drawer bottom, the hollow chamber profile is provided in the region inside the drawer with a downwardly-extended contact web for the side surface of the drawer bottom and a supporting leg which adjoins this and is bent round under the drawer bottom and on which the lateral edge region of the drawer bottom rests in the fully assembled drawer. In the junction region of the inner vertical hollow profile wall with the upper face of the drawer bottom a fillet is usually formed which engages over the edge region of the upper face of the drawer bottom and prevents the drawer bottom from being lifted off from the supporting leg. In order also to prevent displacements of the drawer bottom relative to the side wall frame in the horizontal direction, e.g. in the event of jerky abutment of the drawer in the closed position, in addition to screwing the supporting leg to the drawer bottom it is also known for tabs to be cut free from the supporting leg through slots punched in from the edge, these tabs being bent round in their free end region in the direction of the drawer bottom and pointed so that they form fixing claws which can be pressed into the underside of the drawer bottom and thus secure the latter against horizontal displacement (DE 93 03 093 U1). Due to the slotting of the supporting leg which passes through to the free edge in order to form the fixing claws, the supporting leg is weakened in its loading and in its resistance to deformation. Thus it is possible that the portions of the fixing leg remaining between the fixing claws are deformed as the claws dig into the drawer bottom, so that as a result the support surface of the supporting leg on the underside of the drawer bottom is reduced and also the danger of damage to articles stored in a drawer disposed below it due to regions of the supporting leg projecting from the underside of the drawer bottom cannot be excluded.